


in your embrace

by immcrtal



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M, most likely ooc as fuck but henyways, smart assholes that are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: Liv Reijners has never been a foolish girl but right now she would see herself as just that.





	in your embrace

Liv Reijners has never been a foolish girl but right now she would see herself as just that.

* * *

She hates to admit it but something about him caught her attention from the very first moment she saw him. Maybe it was his allure or the cocky outside shell he had that made her question if there was more to him than meet the eye (ears and bedroom) 

 

She hates admitting it even more when they’re tangled up in his bed while his fingers are playing with his hair.

 

“So you’re telling me I caught your attention from the very first day? My my one might say that that’s ‘fucking cliché’” and she groans because of course he would purposefully bring this up. She lets her head fall to his chest as he puts his cheek on her hair.

They’re quiet and content for a minute before she hears him mumble something. She slowly lifts her head up and sees him avoiding her gaze.

 

“What?” She asks.

 

His eyes are still concentrated on her hands as his own caress her back. “Sometimes it feels like you’re going to just fade away or leave.”

And she snorts because of course he would say something like this. Slowly she moves to sit up and straddle him.

Her hands come up to his face and his do the same. Fingertips brushing rough edges and slopes.

“You’re quite a sap, you know that?” She says more as a statement than a question. When he doesn’t respond and just keeps looking at her, looking at her like he did all those months ago, she leans her forehead against his.

His breathing slows down as his fingers slowly make their way towards the back of her neck. Gently he pushes her face closer to his. And she can see everything. The constellations that are sprinkled in the light blue-green of his eyes. His delicate lashes. The light pressure of his chest inhaling, exhaling. He looks so awfully vulnerable, so awfully hers.

‘Hers’ she thinks and a small smile creeps up her lips against her will.

“What?” He asks softly, and she can feel his breath. She mimics his previous actions, gazing down and circling her fingers against his chest, “I just- I feel like you might disappear too sometimes-“

And he’s looking at her, gaze burning holes through her, telling her that she can take her time, “-but you’re-“ she stops again.

 

 _Hers_.

 

“-You are _mine_.” She lets out slowly still not daring to look up.

This is what it feels to be vulnerable and she loathes it. As the seconds pass by she tries to come up with a witty sarcastic comment to erase her confession but a hand slowly grasps her chin before she can think of any. His hand guides her face to his.

“I am yours, as long as you want me to be, Liv Reijners.” He says in a whisper.

And she thinks then, while this is the most foolish thing she has ever done, she can’t find a single fuck to give.

* * *

Not when he closes the gap and kisses her with reason, with softness and fierceness all at once.


End file.
